Un dernier Pardon
by erienna
Summary: Nous ne sommes rien. Et à vous yeux, nous sommes tout ; la haine, la barbarie, l'atroce, la menace. Nous sommes les bêtes, nous sommes l'aberration, votre plus noir cauchemar, nous sommes votre crainte et votre punition. Nous étions vous, à une époque, mais aujourd'hui, vous nous fuyez de toutes vos forces. Nous sommes les Rôdeurs. Mais plus que tout, nous vous aimons. OS


Ouuh, première fois que je poste sur ce fandom (on dit "fandom", hein ?) ! Cet OS est une réponse à un défi lancé sur le forum Où les Francophones rôdent,  qui explique selon moi la relation de Michonne avec ses rôdeurs ; alors voilà, rated T, tous les persos et l'univers de TWD appartiennet à Robert Kirkman et je ne touche rien en publiant ce récit. Seulement le plaisir d l'écriture.

bref, j'espères que vous l'aimerez, comme j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Enjoy !

* * *

**UN DERNIER PARDON**

Salut, toi. T'es nouveau ? J't'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Bah, je m'en fiche un peu si t'es arrivé jusque-là, c'est certainement pour m'écouter parler, conter mon histoire.

Je te préviens, elle n'est ni drôle ni facile, mais c'est la mienne. Et je crois bien qu'elle est aussi celle des autres.

Oui, aujourd'hui, je vais te conter l'histoire fabuleuse et dramatique de ceux que tu appelles « Rodeurs ». Tu es prêt ?

Moi, c'est Terry. Ted pour les intimes, parce que j'étais doux comme un agneau. Tout le contraire de Michonne, mais c'est ce qui fait de notre amitié une force. J'aimais Michonne, comme ma propre sœur, et j'adorais son mari et son fils, Mike et André ils étaient ma famille. Lorsque tout a dérapé, j'enviais un peu Michonne experte au combat rapproché et au maniement de sabre, elle avait toute les qualités pour survivre.

Nous, nous n'avons pas survécu. Maintenant, je suis avec Mike. André a disparu, mais il est toujours là, quelque part, près de nous il me manque.

Ce que nous sommes ? Je ne sais pas. Rien, peut-être. C'est sûr, même. Mais nous sommes toujours là, près d'elle, l'étoile de nos vies.

Je ne pourrais vous dire combien on est, mais on se sent tous : nous sommes des Rodeurs.

Vous passez votre temps à vous demander si une fois transformé, il subsisterait dans votre corps en charpie une partie de vous. Eh bien, vous avez tort : c'est vous en intégralité qui subsiste. C'est l'essence de votre âme qui reste sur Terre, avec vos pensées, vos sentiments, vos regrets et vos espoirs. Vous vous voyez errer comme des bêtes perdues, jusqu'à ce que vos pieds n'en puissent plus, jusqu'à ce que votre dernier muscle lâche prise, vous êtes là jusqu'à la fin.

On ne ressent pas la douleur physique. En fait, on est en–dehors de notre corps, mais condamné à le suivre, en attendant que quelqu'un daigne mettre fin à votre calvaire.

Vous avez du mal à comprendre ? Hum, alors essayons plus simple. Prenez le mot « mort-vivant ». Dedans vous avez deux mots qui s'opposent, mort et vivant et bien, le mort c'est le corps, celui qui désespère de se voir bouffer tout ce qui bouge, le truc sans âme et le vivant est celui qui pleure lorsque son corps chasse l'humain, et qui est obligé de suivre, nos pleurs intarissables. Vous savez, quand le mort se jette sur vous pour vous trouer le bide, le vivant le fait en espérant que par un quelconque miracle, vous enfonciez un objet dans notre cerveau, nous laissant monter aux Cieux rejoindre notre famille. La Terre qu'on vous laisse nous désole aussi, et dans nos grognements morbides, on aimerait vous dire à quel point on est désolés. Qu'on vous aime. Qu'on a confiance en vous, en votre jugement, que vous allez vous en sortir.

Quand on est en groupe, on entend les autres. Les autres fantômes, je veux dire : ce sont des concerts de pleurs et de lamentations qui forment une seule voix, une vague de souffrances terribles, accompagnée d'une odeur insoutenable de charogne. Ouais, notre vie n'est pas facile. Là, Mike est en train de me jeter un regard noir, il pense que je parle tout seul. Il est un peu défaitiste, heureusement que je compense. Je vous passe le bonjour de sa part.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma transformation. Personne ne se souvient de comment c'est arrivé. C'est comme si…quelqu'un s'amusait à nous le _cacher. _Certains trouvent cela un peu frustrant…. !

La première chose que j'ai vue après ma transformation a été l'éclat blanc du sabre de Michonne. J'ai vu mon corps, sans bras et sans mâchoire si j'avais pu, j'aurais hurlé. Michonne nous voulait près de nous, ses boulets, ses fardeaux. Sa punition pour n'avoir pu nous protéger. Elle a toujours été comme ça, à s'en vouloir dès qu'un truc n'allait pas, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je l'aime. André avait disparu, et je remercie le Seigneur de nous avoir épargné sa vue. Jack le cherche encore, c'est son petit garçon, mais moi je sais qu'il est dans un endroit meilleur, au chaud, et pas seul.

De toute ma vie, c'est toujours Michonne qui m'a protégé, écouté, conseillé elle faisait des études et moi j'étais un camé parmi tant d'autres, qui squattait chez elle en attendant qu'une overdose plus grosse que les autres fasse son boulot et me tue. J'ai toujours été un poids pour Michonne mais sa volonté inébranlable ne m'a jamais abandonné, son dos puissant me protégeant de toutes attaques et mésaventures, elle me portait sur son dos quand j'étais incapable de marcher, trop défoncé, misérable.

Alors, plus que n'importe qui, je veux que Michonne survive. Elle le mérite, et elle a suffisamment de tripes, et si elle me traîne jusqu'au bout derrière une chaîne, je m'en satisferai, parce que je serais à ses côtés. A sa droite, la meilleure place. Je ne serais plus le poids mort, je serais le bienfaiteur, le compagnon silencieux qui la tient loin du danger. Michonne, c'est toute ma vie.

Michonne est la Vie.

Alors, à défaut de l'avoir, je la protégerai on la protégera. Nous avons été surpris de constater que nous la cachions des autres ce fut ma plus grande joie, ma plus grande réussite. A deux, on avait réussi là où on avait échoué toute notre vie, alors peu importe la souffrance, peu importe cette torture abominable, Michonne est en Vie, elle se bat, elle s'en sortira. Nous étions devenus son atout majeur. Quelle belle équipe nous formions ! Mike et moi avions plus de chances que les autres Rodeurs, qui souffraient de se voir bouffer les uns les autres nous, même lâchés dans la Nature, on ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Malheureusement, il vint une chose à laquelle nous ne nous attendions pas : la Faim.

Nous avions terriblement faim. Je ne parle pas d'une subite envie de chocolat ou de sucre, non, je parle d'une Faim impitoyable, dévastatrice, indescriptible. Michonne la subissait aussi malgré son mental exceptionnel, se nourrir de feuilles et d'eau pendant des mois commençaient à l'affaiblir. Et nous aussi.

Nos corps maigrissaient lentement, mais de manière certaine. Je sentais notre marche moins régulière, nos têtes étaient trop basses.

Et…et on avait envie de la _bouffer. _

C'était ça le plus dur. La voir là, dos à nous, et nos corps qui hurlent de faim, qui avaient envie de se jeter sur elle, dévorer sa chair jusqu'au dernier morceau. Mais sans mâchoires et bras, nous n'en avions pas le reflexe. Et nos esprits se mortifiaient de cette envie terrible et inhumaine torture inimaginable, n'est-il pas ?

Mike…Mike avait peur que notre odeur ne suffise plus. Qu'un jour, Michonne sera repérée, et qu'on ne pourra rien y faire. Moi je sais qu'elle est forte, et qu'elle se battra jusqu'au bout j'espérais juste qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop avant sa mort. Mais bon, dans ce monde, la mort est parfois préférable, vu tout ce qu'on peut perdre.

C'est une fille blonde qui vient changer la donne. On l'avait suivi sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, cette nana : elle se battait férocement pour sa vie, tuant les Rodeurs qui tentaient de s'approcher, un à un. Elle ressemblait à Michonne, avec cette volonté sans faille et cette féroce envie de vivre. Elle était un peu faible, mais elle était un atout considérable pour Michonne. Nous fûmes heureux de la voir cheminer avec nous.

Elle venait d'un groupe, mais ils avaient été attaqués, les forçant à se disperser elle les savait en vie, elle les avait vus s'enfuir, l'oubliant. Je compatissais à sa peine. On l'aimait bien. À deux, leurs chances de survie étaient beaucoup plus grandes, c'était une bonne chose. A quatre, on avait un moyen pour leur sauver la mise. Je débordais d'espoir.

* * *

Le temps passe. Nos corps sont de plus en plus maigres bientôt, on ne suffira plus, et Andrea s'affaiblit, Michonne aussi. On angoisse terriblement. Les filles méritent de vivre, chaque homme encore en vie le mérite.

La nuit, quand Michonne se croit seule, je l'entends chuchoter nos noms avec ferveur et souffrance. J'aimerais lui dire « non, non ne pleure pas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, on préfère rester près de toi, ne te sens pas coupable » mais je ne peux que grogner ou m'agiter faiblement. En fait, tout est source de souffrance, ici-bas. Chaque regard, chaque visage émacié et pâle témoignent de cette souffrance, la même que pour nous, les morts que pour vous, les vivants. Il suffit de regarder autour de soi. Qui aimerait vivre dans un monde pareil ?

Moi, je veux que Michonne y vive. C'est égoïste selon Mike, qui voudrait que sa femme le rejoigne. Mais Michonne ne doit surtout pas lâcher la main de la Vie. La Vie, c'est l'espoir, et sans espoir, ce serait vraiment trop triste. Parce que la Nature est abondante, parce que les oiseaux chantent, parce que le jour se lève encore. Le monde n'a pas totalement disparu son avenir réside en chacun d'entre vous, les survivants. Il vous faut croire, comme nous croyons en vous, à chaque problème sa solution. Parce que la Nature est encore vivante, parce que les oiseaux chantent, parce que le jour se lève encore. Il suffit d'y croire, et d'agir.

* * *

Nous sommes épuisés. La torture est trop grande. Je voudrais tout arrêter. Les filles sont malades, blessées elles ressemblent à des animaux apeurés, qui se battent par désespoir. Elles ont trouvé un hélicoptère, il y a un vivant dedans, je peux le sentir. On est agités, c'est plus fort que nous, on a faim, trop faim, si vous saviez comme je rêve de vous croquer.

Des dizaines de Rodeurs s'approchent, on les sent venir alors, plus que la faim, la peur de les voir mourir nous rend fous. Nos corps sont faibles, et se contentent de secouer la chaîne, assez pour que cela fasse du bruit. Avec Michonne, il faut rester silencieux et prudent. Mais le danger est partout, la souffrance trop grande, l'épuisement trop lourd, on ne peut plus supporter ça. Tant pis si elle nous coupe la tête je veux qu'elle m'entende. Car la seule torture plus grande que la nôtre serait la mort de Michonne, dévorée vivante, ou encore sa transformation.

Mike a totalement perdu la tête. Il veut que sa femme le rejoigne, il veut la serrer dans ses bras, il veut déchiqueter ses muscles pour se repaître de sa chair il veut qu'ensemble, ils retrouvent André, il pense qu'ils pourront être heureux.

Mais on ne peut pas faire ça. Qui sommes-nous, pour décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un ? Notre sort doit-il être le même pour tous ?

Les Rodeurs approchent, et notre agitation permet aux filles de voir le danger des inconnus s'en débarrassent, et un instant, je me sens espérer avoir le même sort.

C'est peut-être ça, la solution. Michonne n'est plus seule, on a plus besoin de souffrir encore et encore.

A quelques pas, j'aperçois un homme manchot, et dont le moignon recouvert de fer laisse pointer une lame. Il avance avec précaution, j'y reconnais le prédateur il fixe nos amies du regard, celui d'un tueur. Mike réagit le premier, et grogne comme il peut. Je n'imagine même pas sa frustration de ne pouvoir prononcer une seule syllabe, mais je ne tarde pas à la vivre, angoissé en voyant l'homme gagner du terrain. Michonne ne comprend pas, Andréa tousse dans sa manche. Je les vois déjà en sang, trouées par la lame de cet individu, le cœur en morceaux. J'ai peur, encore plus que pour ma propre mort. J'aurais voulu pleurer.

L'étincelle dans les yeux de ma Samouraï ne nous trompe pas. Elle nous tuera si nous n'arrêtons pas notre vacarme.

Mais je ne peux pas, Michonne, on ne peut pas ! J'aimerais que tu nous voies, que tu nous touche, que tu nous parles ! Mike est d'avis de continuer, peu importe notre sort. Une fois armée, elle peut être invincible et si elle doit nous tuer pour l'être, alors je m'y plie avec plaisir. Tant qu'elle a une chance de se défendre.

Elle se lève, Andréa est étonnée. L'homme s'est arrêté, le pied en l'air, concentré.

La lame de son sabre est pure. Son reflet lumineux parcoure quelques feuilles d'arbres et le visage de Michonne. Je suis brusquement fier d'elle. Le sabre levé, elle nous fixe tout à tour, cela ne dure que quelques secondes. Bien assez pour comprendre sa pensée. Une dernière prière, une dernière demande, un dernier pêché et nous voilà les têtes fauchés, le sifflement de l'acier résonnant dans le bois, le temps suspendu : dans ses prunelles noires, j'y décèle la demande du Pardon.

Ma tête s'écroule au sol, je ne sens plus Mike, Andréa hoquette. Michonne, je ne sais par quel miracle, est face à l'homme.

Le soleil s'infiltre à travers les feuilles d'arbres, c'est une bien belle forêt. Le vent fait voler un chiffon accroché au pantalon de ma Samouraï. Son dos est souple, tendu, ses pieds solidement plantés dans le sol. Je ne peux voir son visage, mais je sais qu'elle est déterminée.

Son dos. Son dos sale, meurtri, abîmé et vieux, dont les épaules voûtées trainent un trop lourd passé. Son dos qui jamais ne lâchera prise, qui jamais ne se cassera et ne pliera, malgré les coups durs, son dos qui me fait rêver, que je n'ai cessé d'observer, la chose que j'aime le plus chez elle. Malgré le noir qui m'envahit peu à peu, je me sens fier. Parce que ce dos, il avait toujours été devant moi, Michonne m'a toujours protégé.

Et je venais de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher. Celui de toute ma vie et de ma mort, celui que tous les Rodeurs fantasment, le vôtre aussi.

Oui, Michonne m'a toujours porté et supporte, je lui dois la et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui venais de la sauver la sienne.


End file.
